ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko))
Participants Inuzuka Kurama Pup Takeda Miyuki Uchiha Hikari Yuki Atsuko Confusion..Running from Sensei for dear life LiskaTwisted: as i stood and watched sensei. i tilted my head , i shook my head to the aburame kids reaction....ohh he’s in trouble now. ... i said to myself shaking my head back and forth now i listened to her words after she had drawn her blades. ....shes not going too... i watched as his head moved from his shoulders. the body still erect for a moment. i immediately grabbed pup pulling him close , covering his eyes. trying to conceal him from the sight but i did not. he looked around my hands and let off a small whimper. we watched as the blood spewed from our former team mate. i may have seemed a bit vicarious as i let off a small snicker. death wasn't so much of a problem to me now it seemed.though at the same time, my heart sank at the loss. i simply shook my head taking a step back. i turned and looked to my team mates. ” ATSUKO , HIKARI BEHIND YOU. “ i watched to what seemed to be ninja eliminating them as if they were nothing. turning back to sensei i seen her now laying on the ground covered in a crimson fluid . my ears perked as i silhouette appeared in front of me, it would reach and grab pup almost ripping him in half as if he was nothing.... what is going on .... i jumped back skidding across the ground when i had landed i reached back with my right hand to grab a kunie holding it tightly in my palm , another shadowy figure landing in front of me . i slashed as it faded away. ...clone... no.... my eyes narrowed i stopped my chakra flow ...release... i pumped chakra through me as i snapped back to reality . Meanwhile. pup fell into the genjutsu. he still whimpered as i held him he watched as a shadowy figure appeared behind sensei. and she fell into a pool of blood. hearing the laughter of a male. he looked to me as a kunie moved through the back of my head i dropped him gurgling out.” run.”as i fell he looked behind me to see the teammates laying in there own pools of crimson fluid. he stepped back a few steps before a foot sweeped up to kick him. with a yip he flew several feet before landing onto his paws with a skid he would growl . looking over he would pop a button on his small flak he wore as a kunie fell from the large pocket of it. he took it in his mouth and growled , the shadowed figures gained on his from across the small gap in the woods. he would jump and slash with the kunie, as the first figure disappeared. he was sluggish but remembered what tactics sensei used when she trained with him . he would climb a tree and still his breathing as the shadows pass him . he then bolted to our bodies. and searched me finding his energy bars. he was about to bite into one before he stood still and growled once again calming his mind he would then realize it was a genjutsu. he knew every smell that come from me, and most were replaced by a excellent substitute but his mind couldn't allow a genjutsu to completely replicate it he released the jutsu waking up just a few seconds after me long enough to hear” WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT “ i said screaming toward sensei. “ THATS NOT COOL AT ALL” i shifted myself a bit and then looked down to the bags of supplies i had forgotten about the recent Real death before i seen the body once again with a sigh. i walked over grabbing my bags now watching hikari and Atsuko - llSuperMarioll: -Hikari would look at Sensei as she threw the survival supplies to him. He would catch them setting them beside him. He glances at Zyphio, still being a jerk towards sensei as he shakes his head. He looks over to Kurama and speaks to him.- "Aye...he doesn't know when to le---" -He was cut off by the sound of metal as he quickly looks over to where it came from....Sensei had her blades drawn.......and on Zyphio's neck....His eyes widened...as a slight dose of fear overcame him for a moment but he shook his head thinking to himself.- "No...there's no way she would do that..." -He steps a little closer to them both as he tries to talk some sense into them before this gets out of hand.- "Sensei...I know Zyphio can be a bit of a jerk but there is no need to take it this fa---" -Interrupted again......but what he saw next he could not believe....all he heard was "Welcome...to the Bloody Mist." His eyes widened big time as Sensei...just decapitated Zyphio.....with no remorse...no emotion....no effort or regret...Blood spewed everywhere and even sprayed on Hikari. He gasps as he looks at himself covered in his blood....he froze.....*FLASH* His mind raced.....those flashbacks....they are coming back...no....noo.....- "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" -He screamed out dropping to his knees as he closes his eyes tight as they feel like they were stinging a little bit. He opens them up as he feels them pulsating...with each pulse, the color of his eyes started to change....to a red hue....then deep red as a little black dot appeared in the red hue.... he looks up at sensei as the outline of her body glowed...glowed with a specific color....what is going on??? He gets up and turns around to look at Kurama, Pup and Atsuko when all of the sudden they were grabbed by people as they were all fatally stabbed and ripped apart....this is insane! Why is this happening! Is this some sort of Drea---wait a second...There is no way this could be happening....Genjutsu...? He dashes to one of the attackers as he sends a roundhouse kick to the face but fades right threw him and away like he never existed....this is a Genjutsu....His heart was racing though....but he needs to calm down...He simply just sat down on the floor as the chaos continues...he cancels out the world...hearing nothing but silence as he slowly stops the flow of chakra....then bursts as he sent back to reality....He looks around with his red eyes as he sees Kurama awake...good he got out of it...but the outline of his body was glowing too...same with Pup...and Atsuko....who was still caught in the Genjutsu...but one thing remains....he looks behind him....his ruby red eyes widened....Zyphio....laying on the ground....beheaded...this...this cant be...this is supposed to be reality....why is he still dead....Sensei really did kill him????? He glares at sensei...trying to speak...but is literally speechless...he has never witnessed a death like this before....not before his very eyes....he was scared...frightened...He didn't know what to do....he was just.....frozen...staring at Sensei with the headless body in front of her.- xYukiAtsukox: -Listening to Sensei, I nod some, and shift my stance. Looking over to Zyphio's comment, I smirk to how sarcastic, and disrespectful it is. I shake my head to myself, and raise a brow. Watching Sensei, pull out her blades, placing the bloades onto Zyphio's neckmy eyes widen abit.- "I do not think she will do it, but yet will she? No.. she can't.." I mutter to myself. After a few moments, I see Zyphio's head fall from his body, I take a few steps back the look of shock took over my face. Seeing the blood spew covering Sensei, I start to shake abit. As my breath gets a bit heavy, I started to freak out some tilting my head some, I go to look at Kurama, Pup, and Hikari, seeing them being dragged away, and torn apart.- "Kurama, Hikari, pup!" I yell at the top of my lung. Taking my stance, I shirft to one leg, while digging into my pouch. Placing it between my fingers, I pull out one Kunai. Looking to the target head at me, I fling it using mostly my wrist, Watching it hit them in the neck, they vanish into the air. I look around again confused on what is going on. Letting the thought ponder threw me head, I shiver slightly.- "Wait.. can this really be all happeneing at one?" -I start to shake my head some. Looking around for Kurama, and Hikari, and pup, I see them laying there, dead.. emotionless, cold. The look of shock still on my face, I shake my head again.- "Snap out of it!" - I stand still, pressing my hands together, palm to palm. sqeezing my hand together I close my eyes- "Relase!" I sceam. Opening my eyes, I see Kurama Hikari, and pup. Standing there- "They are alive.. thank goodness.." Looking over to Sensei, I look down some seeing Zyphio's headless body laying there. I shake my head, and look away, as i move to kneel on my knees, and think for a moment- "Sensei Killed him.. She really did." I glace up again, and place my hands to my cheeks. Standing up again, I walk to where she tossed the supplies, I picked them up, and moved them to my own little pile, and sat on the ground, placing my palms on my forehead- TakedaMiyuki: - I growled as I stand up straight, still holding the Kunai to Zyphios cheeks...still holding his head. I growled as I hold Zyphios head before them, the blood dripping from the clean slice of his neck, the blood dripping from the two slits I sliced onto his each side of his cheeks. I pointed it at them as I yell louder.-" IF YOU DO NOT RUN, THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!"- I threaten to charge at them, stomping my right foot forward as I dig my heel into the ground next to the left side of Zyphios body. I raise my right hand and aim the Kunai at Hikaris inner thigh to get them moving. To show that I am serious... I take quick four steps forward as I fling it at him, to make the others run already.-" YOU ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER."- I growled at them as they finally run away...away from me..away from the scene. I sigh once they are out of ear shot. Placing Zyphios head back onto his shoulders, I close his eyes. Well...he had to be taken care of...he never showed up to practice...never trained.even solo...yet he walked around the village, strutting as if he owns the title of Ninja...of Shinobi. I shake my head as I stand before him, counting slowly from ten to one...as I pace back and forth. Once I reached one, I look to the direction they went.-" Yet I have to be the big bad wolf to show them...this world is a scary place."- I mutter softly as I check id my weights are still intact, gripping my wrists first then bending over to my ankle. Once I am sure they are secure, I lean forward, sprinting after them.- LiskaTwisted: -i looked to hikari with a smile. my brows then furrowed abit as i caught a glimpse of his eyes....”Hikari...” but it wasn't audible, i looked to Atsuko and shook my head. i felt heartbroken for my team, seeing death like this. it wasn't so bad for me except it was my teammate. i jumped back at sensei’s words. ...is she serious.. i watched as the blood dripped from my former teammates head. the hair on my neck stood on end as i growled a tiny bit. my eyes narrowed again this started to worry me. not for myself though. my worries were directed towards my team...towards Pup. i couldn't stand the thought of losing him, the genjutsu kept me shaken up a bit just from his loss. but i restrained myself from showing it i had to give no emotion away no weaknesses ...she was right, they are all i have in the real world. in missions and in my life... right here right now. i was dependent on them to watch my back, and they depended on me to watch theirs.... i swung my bags around my back securing them as i pushed Hikari and Atsuko to run as well. i bolted toward the line in the forest beyond the small open patch of field we resided in, still from this distance. i could feel the death in the air. it caused my heart to race even more as i ran. i knew this was a moment . live or die. i made it to the first tree i jumped up it into the higher branches. as the rest of my team made it to me i rushed through the treetops , keeping my ears perked ,open to any abnormal sounds pup was beside me, running , jumping from tree branch to tree branch , pup jumped to me into my flak as i ran, he made himself comfy as we rushed through the tree’s i closed my eyes already feeling a bit exhausted. .... she didn't even really let us take a break. .. i landed in a small clearing and ran once again to the forest line on the opposite side. i looked back to make sure Hikari and Atsuko was okay as i again, took to the tree tops. rushing through the branches- llSuperMarioll: -He flinches at Sensei's shouting as he looks up quickly at her. His eyes widen as she moved her hand to throw her kunai. When she was about to throw it, Hikari quickly jumps back out of the way as she threw it at the ground missing him. Its like....he knew what she was going to do...if he didn't move...that kunai would for sure gone right into his thigh. He jumps back standing next to Kurama and Atsuko keeping his eyes on Sensei...has she gone crazy!? She screamed to us to RUN! As she did that, he grabbed his survival equipment which was right next to him where he left it, ripped off his 20 pound weights on his wrists and ankles....and ran....ran away from Sensei....something he never thought he would do....she was there to protect us....not kill us...He looks over and sees that Kurama and Atsuko with him...we would jump high into the trees trying to get away....10 hours to get back to the village without getting killed......freaking great....After running for a bit, he looks back as the tomoe in his eye twirled a bit....She was coming...not good....- "Guys...she's chasing after us...we need to get away and get her off our trail..." -Easier said than done...he looks around seeing where we can hide....it was nightfall already and we were tired from reaching the destination in the first place...- "Where can we hide??" -He talks to himself as his eyes darted left to right searching for some place to camp for the night. We needed to get away....quick...there is no time for breaks until we know she was off our trail.- Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207